The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Wireless digital communications systems may include a variety of networks and components, for example, wireless local networks, Bluetooth equipment, wireless personal area networks, and others. When operating in such wireless systems, a premium may be placed on an ability to acquire a high-bandwidth signal and to extract the information conveyed by the signal. As more content is loaded onto signals, more users may be served by these signals and more content choices may be available. Accordingly, manufacturers of communication systems, including manufacturers of both fixed stations and mobile stations, continuously seek to improve wireless networks so that a maximum number of customers can be served using a minimum of resources.
When considering modulation techniques for use in a wireless digital communication system, a system architect should generally consider criteria such as peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR). PAPR describes the relationship between maximum or peak power of a signal output by a transmitter in relation to an average power of the signal. In many instances, it may be advantageous to reduce the PAPR of a signal to reduce the dynamic range required from a power amplifier used in the wireless transmitter. This, in turn, increases the efficiency and service life of the wireless transmitter, which may assist a service provider in delivering uninterrupted wireless services to customers.
In addition to influencing the design of transmitters for use in a wireless digital communication system, the PAPR of signals that may be received may influence the design of receivers used in these systems. For example, when designing an interface of a low-noise amplifier to a receiving antenna, it may be useful to limit the PAPR of an input signal to reduce the dynamic range requirements of the low-noise amplifier. By reducing the dynamic range of the low-noise amplifier, maximum sensitivity at low signal input levels can be maintained. Thus, for various reasons, the use of communication waveforms having low PAPR can be beneficial to service providers as well as other users of wireless communication systems.